Going Down in Flames
by tinesy05
Summary: Only partners for a few days, Can Sam save Jules? Can Jules face the past and a man hell bent on retribution?
1. Chapter 1

_**AN: Hey guys, this is the first of what I hope to be many more fan fics. Yes, it is Sam/Jules. Who else would it be? This first section is Jules POV. I'm thinking the next one will be Sams POV. I really don't know how I want this to go. Any suggestions? Anyways, Please give feed back. I'm very open to constructive critisism. Any and all reviews are deeply appreciated. **_

The room was small and cramped. I sat on the floor; my back against the wall with my knees drawn up to my chest. I don't know how long I had been here and without my watch I had no concept of time. I was more than ready to get out of there. I think, though, that the stranger in the room had different ideas. The man standing before me was dressed in all black from his boots to his mask. He had body armor on and was loaded with guns and ammo. There were two pistols, two shotguns and a large hunting rifle with a scope on it. When he spoke, it was only on the phone to an unknown person. His words were short and harsh, suggesting he was more than aggravated. He was mad and I could tell. I had a strange feeling this guy was prepared for war and more than likely expecting one. Well, it was that or either he wanted to go down guns blazing. I just hoped he didn't plan on taking me with him.

I looked around the room. There were boxes to one side and an empty wall on the other. The blinds were closed and the dark paint made the room all the more dull and dismal. I looked to the stranger. His fierce gaze met mine. "Soon, Jules, very soon" he uttered under his breath. I could barely hear him but it sounded evil. I shrank down where I was sitting and wished I could disappear. Who was this man? What had I done to make him mad? I shrugged my shoulder and instantly winced in pain. My shoulder was swollen and tender. Any movement caused more pain. I really wasn't sure what had happened. The only thing I could remember is getting in my car after work and waking up here to this stranger who apparently had my life in his hands.

I heard the sirens first, and then I noticed the flashing lights through the cracks of the blinds. I heard the instantly calming voice of Greg Parker, my boss. I just hoped he didn't realize it was me in here. So far as I knew, the Stranger didn't realize I was SRU and that was my team out there. I rushed to the window to peek out. I breathed a huge sigh of relief because i saw my guys out there, getting ready to help me. Then I saw him. I saw Sam. The icy blonde hair and deep blues eyes I had come to know and love. He didn't know it yet, but I did. The stranger noticed me at the window and came up behind me. Opening the blinds, he put the gun to my head and shouted, "Send only one guy in if you're going to. He better be alone and unarmed. You want her alive; you keep your distance and do as I say. I'm in control here." To put emphasis on those last words, he pushed me against the window to show that I was indeed in pain and he could do whatever he wanted. Next, he pulled me away, put the blinds down and pushed me to the floor. The air came out of me too quick. I had to catch by breath and get my bearings.

The presence of the police began to wear on the stranger after an hour. He started to mutter to himself. It was too quiet for me to hear. He paced back and forth; quicker each time. He glanced over to me and said, "You really don't remember me do you? After all this time, I get to you and get the chance to make you pay for what you did, and you can't remember? Seems I'm going to have to refresh your memory. True justice will be served tonight. This is going to be easier than I thought. Just wait. It will all be over soon." I looked at him with my jaw dropped. I wasn't going to make it out of here. I would never see my family or friends again. Something had to be done.

Then there was a knock at the door. It startled the both of us. He stepped back and told me to open the door. "I'm watching you. Don't try anything funny", he added. I felt the barrel of his pistol in the small of my back. I opened the door hoping for a way to get out... I saw an average height man standing there. He was dressed in black as was the stranger. However, his vest was emblazed with large yellow letters saying, "POLICE", with his hands up, sunglasses perched on the top of his short blonde hair and a smile on his face. "Hi, I'm Sam. I'm here to help you and get her out of here" he said. The stranger shook his head, saying "No way. She stays." He motioned for me to check the officer for guns.

I stepped forward and quickly but casually patted the officer down. I noticed the look in his eyes. I realized he wanted to say something, but I knew he knew better. I tried to act like I didn't recognize him. We hadn't been intimately close yet, but we had worked closely with each other. "Nothing there", I told the stranger and lowered my head. "What have you got to offer" the stranger asked. Sam replied, "Well, sir, we want to end this peaceably. Let me know what we can do so I can tell my guys what they need to get. The only thing is that you need to let her go." He shook his head no. "She stays." And with those two short words, the conversation was over.

I went back to the wall and stood leaning against it. My shoulder was throbbing. Sam looked at it and asked, "Are you ok? I can see the pain on your face." I took a breath and braced to move it. I carefully lifted my sleeve and showed him the swelling and the redness. He brushed his fingertips along the pained area, not touching directly. "What happened? How did he hurt you?" he asked. "I really don't remember. I was leaving work and getting in my car. Next thing I remember is waking up here. I slid down the wall into a sitting position and sighed. He sat down next to me.

I laid my head back, closed my eyes, and took a deep breath. My brain was racing. I couldn't figure out who this masked man was. I sure didn't know what I had done to make him this mad. Apparently he knew me and my schedule. I truly didn't understand. Trying to relax and not break down, my body betrayed me. I felt the harsh sting of fresh tears streaming down my cheeks. I thought I was done crying. Sam said, "Close your eyes. Take a breath. You're going to be ok. I'm going to get you out of here. Don't worry. Just relax for now." Gladly I closed my eyes again and prayed that when I opened them next, this would all be a dream. A few seconds went by and I was out like a light.

FLASHBACK- 1 YEAR AGO

_I was standing in the lobby of my apartment building. My partner at the time was standing there with me staring at my mailbox. You could only open the mailbox with a key and here it was wide open. A single white envelope was its only occupant. Danny pulled it out and we saw my name on the front. I jerked it from his hands and opened it. A small piece of white paper with only two sentences was inside. "I'm back. Come and get me!" was written in precise calligraphy. I crumpled the paper, un-holstered my weapon and dashed up the stairs to my apartment. By the time Danny realized I was gone, he was nearly knocked over by a man rushing to get out of the building... He came up to my floor and saw me lying on the ground doubled over. My gun was across the hallway and the front door was torn off the hinges. I had a cut on my left cheek that was oozing blood and a large bruise forming around it. I willed myself to get up only after I saw that my gun was not with me. I gathered my gun and told Danny I was alright. We set up to check my apartment. The minute I crossed the threshold, I was stopped dead in my tracks. There were tons of black and white pictures laid out everywhere. They were all of me. Every last one of them. _

PRESENT DAY

I came to hearing the stranger curse out loud. It startled me and I felt a gentle but steady hand on my arm to calm me. The stranger grabbed my hurt arm and jerked me from my seat. I heard a loud pop from my shoulder and bit my lip so I wouldn't cry out. Sam jumped up beside me. "Watch out man, she's hurting" he said. The man stared at Sam and he got quiet. There was a wild look in his eyes that flashed anger. I'm sure he wished he could beat the stranger senseless. I wish he would have too.

There was another knock at the door. A young man turned the knob and opened the door. Big mistake. Without thinking, the stranger opened fire... They were within inches of my head and the noise was deafening. The officer in the doorway dropped like a sack of rocks and never moved. He never even had a chance. The tears came again and I could not stifle the sobs this time. Sam ran over to help his friend. He grabbed the officer's radio; letting the guys outside know what happened and that we were ok. He whirled his head towards the stranger saying, "Let me get him out of here. He's about to die. You don't need this on your plate right now." The stranger simply stood there with a vice like grip on my arm. My chest was heaving with my ragged breathing. "Shut up Jules. Just be quiet. I need to think" he ordered. "Go on. Get him out of here." Sam nodded and swung his co-worker over his shoulder and turned to me. "I'll be back as quick as I can. You're going to be fine" he said. He took off at a slight jog to take the officer to safety.

I held off as long as I could. Without warning, my body collapsed to the floor, racked with sobs. My only way out alive was gone. My head was in my hands and by body was shaking. There was no calming down right now. A few deep breaths later, the sobs were to a minimum. I felt a hard boot nudging my on my side. I sat up and looked at the stranger. Our eyes met for a moment and he turned away. There was something familiar about the man. Something in his eyes that stood out to me. I stood up, stretched, and walked to where he was. He turned around and looked at the door.

I looked to his face again. Staring deep into his eyes, I was starting to remember. I reached up and asked, "Can I?" He nodded yes, and I pulled the mask off. The face was still unrecognizable. He had an olive toned skin complexion with dark brown hair that was high and tight. His blue eyes had a sinister feel to them. There were numerous scars on the right side of his face, traveling down his neck, and disappearing under the collar of his shirt. "You still don't remember me do you? You should. You took my father from me. You were after him for years. You lost sleep and gained overtime because of him. And in the end when you shot him, you ultimately failed because you never found out why he did it. You were so mad, you never even gave him a chance to explain and get his story out. The nightmares have never gone away, have they? Mine sure haven't. Does the losing feeling ever go? It doesn't for me and it never will. You killed my father and now it's my turn to kill you. I got you right where I want you and it's about damn time too." I stood there slack-jawed. I finally knew who it was.

I tried to bring back all the memories, but was coming up short. I had worked so hard to put that event out of my mind. It was like it was locked in a drawer that had been closed for a long time and I had misplaced the key. I opened my mouth and stared at the stranger. "I know it happened. But all I had to go on was what I was told by my fellow officers. I will never remember those three days. I may have killed him, but I'll never remember it because he put me in the hospital. Guess I should thank him. Good riddance" I said and spit at the stranger. He back handed me and screamed, "Bitch, how dare you! I should have killed you when I had the chance. Where do you think all those photos in your apartment came from? I've been watching you since my father's funeral." He got quiet and stalked to the other side of the room and glared at me. I leaned against the wall. This would never end.

Another knock came and the stranger cocked his gun. "Easy there, don't shoot. It's me, Sam. I'm still unarmed" I heard him say. I said a little prayer of thanks and got up to open the door. The stranger pointed his gun at me and shouted, "No sudden movements. I'll shoot her right here, right now, no remorse." Quietly Sam entered the room, hands in the air again. The sirens went off again to distract us and the stranger muttered under his breath. He yanked me towards the window again and screamed, "Dammit, stop with the sirens already. You all need to leave now. I'll send a body out if no one is gone by thirty minutes. I'll start with her."

He stepped back and threw me to the side. I cried out from landing on my shoulder and he reared back and brought the butt of the pistol down on my jaw. Sam saw this as an opportunity and took it. He jumped into the stranger and brought him to the floor. I heard grunting and cursing. I heard blows landing. The two wrestled for a bit and then Sam's back up weapon came loose and skirted across the floor. Sam said, "Get Jules, NOW!" I hesitated. The stranger was so interested in taking Sam out that he didn't notice me pick up the gun. I heard a horrible thud and looked down. Sam wasn't moving. The anger finally surfaced and I pointed the gun at the stranger. He got up and laughed. "You aren't going to shoot me. You're shaking way too bad" he taunted. I closed my eyes, held my breath and squeezed the trigger. Hearing the blast land, I darted out of the room.

I heard muffled yells and stomping. Then I heard nothing. The dark hallways didn't help my endeavor to hide. I was reaching for a door handle. Any doors handle really. I found one. It opened quietly and I slipped inside. I pushed the door closed as gently as possible and tried to let my eyes adjust to the pitch black. I felt my way to the corner of the room and sank down. The air was bitter. The lack of windows gave me no hope, what-so-ever.


	2. Chapter 2

_**AN: Ok, I had to peek and see if anyone had even stopped to read my story. I can't believe I have 2 reviews and it's only been up for a few hours. This is sooo cool. Sorry, nerdy moment. I'm over it. Anyways, as promised, this is Sam's POV from the call out and on. Hope you all enjoy and please review!**_

His early morning run was brisk and energizing. He wasn't able to sleep last night. This was another day at the job he loved the most. Being on SRU was an amazing feeling. Yeah, he had some awesome stories from Afghanistan, but there was something about Team One that stood out. Oh yeah, it was the cool pants. He laughed to himself. His house was just around the corner. He would have time to shower, change and get breakfast before having to be in for roll call. Maybe he would call Jules. She was definitely someone he could have breakfast with; and often.

After his shower, he rang her cell. The phone rang and her voicemail picked up. "Hey, it's Jules. Probably busy with renovations if I don't answer. Sorry! Call you back later!" he heard. "Jules, it's me, Sam. I thought you might want to go to breakfast with me. I guess I'll see you at work." He said. Gosh, what an idiot. You've only known the girl for a few days. Give her some time to get used to you. He thought. He shrugged it off and got in a few last pushups before getting dressed. Choosing comfort over looks, he wore a dark green t-shirt that fit very well and a pair of faded blue jeans with his boots. He took a bit of gel in his hands and instantly had the "get out of bed" look down. He grabbed his gear bag, gun, wallet, keys, and bottle of water and headed out the door.

AT HQ FOR SRU

"Hey guys! Anyone seen Jules today?" Sam asked. The guys all shook their head no except Ed Lane. "Haven't heard from her. I know she was here late last night. Trying to finish up some paperwork. I left here around 9 or 10 pm." Sam shrugged his shoulders. Then Greg walked in. " Alright guys, anyone know where Jules is? She hasn't called." This worried Sam. Greg saw the look of worry on his men's faces and began to bark orders. "Spike, trace her number. I want triangulation right down to 50 yards." Spike nodded and left the locker room. "Wordy, Lewis, head to her apartment. I wanna know if she even got home last night." They nodded and left. "Sam, Ed, I want you guys to head to our bar. Maybe she stopped in for a night cap and met up with someone. I don't care if this is a gentleman caller or not. I just want to make sure our favorite Sierra One is alright." Sam and Ed took off at a slight jog. Greg walked out the locker room and into his office. The worry was evident on his face. Something was not right.

Sam sat in the passenger seat squirming the entire time. "Chill out. Right now, we don't know what wrong or right. We have to be calm and figure it out." Ed told Sam. He didn't speak right away but acknowledged Ed's statement. He had to find Jules. She really had no idea what type of impression she had made on him. It was a good one. Hell, it was a great one. She was the most sincere, no bullshit, tough as nails, beautiful woman he had ever seen. He was in awe that she was even on the team. Not that he was doubting her skills. Though, he did want to go shooting with her one day, just to see for himself. There was power in her stance, authority in her voice and deep down inside, he knew that Jules could physically hurt him if she had to. Sam knew that it would never come down to that. He looked out the window and though, "Please, Jules, you gotta be ok. You just gotta be ok. I know you can hold your own, but for my sake, please come back. We got some talking to do."

A few minutes, Sam's work phone rang. He answered briskly, "Hello." It was Greg telling them to come back to the station. They had a location on Jules' cell phone. And on top of that, there was a 911 distress call from the same location. Someone had talked about shots being fired. Immediately, Ed punched the gas, threw the e-brake and did a 180 in the middle of the intersection. With the lights flipped on, the two made it to HQ in record time. They were going to save their teammate and possibly, Sam's future wife.

Greg was on the phone when they pulled into the bay. Kiera was on the p.a. system. "Team One, hot call. 911 distress from 1-6-8-5-7 East Stanton. Subject is armed and does have hostage" They packed quickly and took off in a hurry. Greg came on the radio and they hear his voice in their earwigs. "Ed, Sam, Sierra One and Two, find the best vantage points. This building has plenty of windows. Spike, prep an explosive entry. We don't know what has happened to Jules, but she'll know whats coming, so she can prep. Wordy, Lew, no less lethal this time. I want you two getting the entry information together. We get in, get close and then make plan for entry. She is our girl and we are getting her back."

They arrived on scene and noticed that there were no vehicles in the lot. Sam got out of the truck and ran to the front of the building. "There's no one here, sarge." "Sam, they are in there. Just be calm." Greg swore up and down when the local law enforcement arrived on scene. Lights blazing and sirens wailing, the suspect would be aware that police were on the scene. That's when Wordy noticed the 3rd story window. They all turned and saw Jules' head slammed against it. The masked assailant was behind her shouting demands. All they were seeing was the look of shock in her eyes. Then it was replaced with fear. She noticed them and Sam fought every urge to run in the building and yank her out of there.

Greg rounded the guys up. "Alright, you heard him. He'll take one guy. Ed, can you do it?" Ed shook his head. "Sam, what about you? I know you need more training. But this is the best kind and I have a feeling you will do everything in your power to bring her back to us alive. Right?" Sam nodded and got set. Plus he took an extra earwig with him. He wanted Jules to know what was going on out there. Then Greg got on the mega phone. "Sir, My name is Gregory Parker. I'm with the Strategic Response Unit. I'm sending one of my men up. His name is Sam. He wants to help you. We all want to help you." With that, Sam set off in a slight jog. He heard Spike in his ear. "Alright Samtastic, thru the double doors, take a left. Then you will see the stairs. Up two flights, take a right, down the hall, take a left, one more flight up and you are there. Before you go in, scout some rooms. We may need to get up there." Sam said, "Alright, Jules and I will see you all in a moment."

The building had a God-awful smell. The lights were blown and the place was moldy. Sam wondered why anyone would even come in here. After following Spikes directions, he saw a single door. Then he heard Greg. "Sam, you are right there. Remember, descalate him first. Jules safety comes before your own. Just find the connection. You're gonna be fine." He took in a deep breath. He knocked on the door and stood back with his hands raised. I heard a light footstep and knew it was her. Then I saw her. I saw her bruised up face. I saw her swollen shoulder. I saw the fright in her eyes. I had just a nano second to compose my self and I stepped in. This was going to be harder than I thought.

_**AN: Sorry for the cliff hanger guys. Work is at 6 am and I just had to get this much out. It will be better for next post. I promise. Thanks again for reading!**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**AN: Last nights posts felt really good. Seriously, I enjoyed that. I do believe I am going to see this thing through. BTW, I forgot to mention. I own nothing except an over active imagination! (grins mischeviously!) But, less I digress, this is going to be short and Sam. That is all.**_

The look on her face said it all. It was pain, anger, fear, innocence, and relief all wrapped into one. My heart plunged to the bottom of my feet. I had only known her for a few days and already I was falling for her. Falling hard. This was not normal. I had never let someone get under my skin like this. Especially not a co-worker. I quickly assessed the current situation. I heard the gunman tell Jules to pat me down. She eased forward ever so carefully trying to make eyecontact. I held my hands up in the non-threatening manner and turned around. I don't think she knew that I carried a back up weapon in my boot. I hoped that she knew better than to give it away. What was I thinking? She had been with Team One for a while now. She was smart. She would know. She overlooked the weapon and told the Stranger, "He's clean". Her voice sounded distant and empty. I noticed her left palm was squeezed shut. She must have found the extra earwig I left. I sighed. Maybe now she would get a bit of hope being able to hear what was going on.

The Stranger waved me and I began to work him from a red threat to yellow. "Sir, we want to end this peacefully. Tell me what you want and I will let my guys outside know. We want to help you, but you have to help us. Favor for favor. You let her go and take me instead." I said matter-of-factly. I could hear Greg in my ear giving me props for my words. He stopped dead in his tracks and turned his eyes toward me. I got the "Go-to-Hell" look and heard, "She stays." That yell ended our conversation. I glanced over to Jules who was standing beside him. He pushed his pistol deep into her damaged shoulder. Jules bit her lip to keep from crying out. She managed to draw blood. I wanted to go off of the man. This son-of-a-bitch kept on causing her pain and I wanted to go with him now. Mano a mano as the saying goes. Greg heard this and immediately talked me out of it. "Stay calm buddy. She needs Sam the Negotiator, not Sam the Hero right now." I took a deep breath and pulled her against the wall.

I carefully lifted up the shirt sleeve to examine her injury. There were horrible purple splotches surrounding the raised red spot. I knew it was dislocated. I had it happen to my self a time before. "Are you ok? Did he do this to you? Jules, look at me. I'm here. You're gonna be alright. I promise." I told her. I was not going to let her down. Not after those eyes bore into my soul. She might as well have told me to save her right then and there. We would have been out of that room in an instant. I imagined me shooting the Stranger right then and there. I came out of that day dream when I heard her talk for the first time that day to me. "I don't know what happened. I'm not that careless. I always watch my surroundings. I always have my gun. I didn't and I froze. I should have done more. I feel so damn helpless and it scares the hell out of me." She cried. I put my hand on her back and gently rubbed it. She laid her head on my shoulder. We sat there for quite a while. Then the stranger returned.

He crossed the room in two quick strides. He jerked Jules up and I hear a loud pop come from her body that sounded unnatural. She winced and her eyes flashed in agony. I jumped up quick and said, "Hey man, watch out. She's in pain. Pick on someone your own size." He laughed. Right then and there I seriously considered slamming into him and knocking the shit out of him. I though better. I wanted to keep her safe. So I refrained. Then I heard a quick knock on the door. Then I saw the door knob turn. I yelled, "No, don't come in." But I was too late. No quicker than the door opened, I saw the rookie from Team Three enter the room. He didn't have time to react. The Stranger opened fire on the young guy. I shielded Jules until the fire was done. I jumped up to help my fellow SRU man. "Let me help him out of here. Please? You don't need this on your plate right now. Come on." I pleaded with the man. Jules was sobbing by now. "Julianna, calm down. I can't think with you whining like that. You know I hate whining." "Go on get him out of here". He finally conceded. I turned to Jules. "I'll be back quicker than you know. I'm not leaving tonight with out you. You have my word." I saw her shrink down when I scooped up the kid and almost didn't leave. I knew she was strong. She had to be. For her sake and for mine. I'm coming honey. I'll be back. You are the only thing that I can't stand to live with you. I couldn't rush down the stairs quick enough.

_**AN: This just keeps on getting better. Tune in next time to find out what happens when Jules gets a hold of one of the Strangers guns. Same Sam Time, Same Sam Place!**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**AN: Sorry about the absence yesterday. It was a super long day at work. Today we will get back to the fight and Jules' gunshot. A touch of language. Characters: Not mine! Just a figment of imagination. FYI: Underlined portions are current characters thoughts. Enjoy and please review!**_

JULES' POV

I patiently waited for Sam to return. I heard ragged breathing. I couldn't figure out where it was coming from until I looked at my chest. It was me. I was going into panic mode. I could feel my body begin to shut down. I guess I was going into overdrive. I don't know how much longer I could stand this…this…horror movie. "Dammit, just calm down Jules. This wasn't in my plan. I have to think now. Just shut up." He said. "Why did you do it? Why did you shoot him?" I asked. He shrugged his shoulders and gave a cold look towards me. "That isn't important now. What's important is how I'm going to get you out of here. This place has been compromised. I'm not done with you, by no means." He warned. I gulped. This did not sound good.

SAM'S POV

I got back to my guys in no time. There was a gurney and a pair of medics waiting when I got outside. The rushed the kid to the hospital and left me standing there, wide-mouthed. Just then I felt the steady hand of Greg on my shoulder. "Are you alright? You know we need to get you back in there. For Jules' sake. I need to get you back up there. Can you do it? Can you put aside your feelings to bring her out safely?" he inquired. I nodded yes and turned to face the building. Ed stopped me. "I know I harp on you constantly. Just know this: you are a hell of a cop and contrary to popular belief, you were made for this job." I shrugged out of his grasp and headed back inside.

I got right outside the door and heard a conversation. I turned the mike up so Greg and they guys could hear what was going on. "…You killed him. There was a job to be done and you killed him, Julianna. Well guess what? I'm back and I'm going to finish that job. Starting with you tonight. He originally told me to go home and not follow him. I decided against it. I was going to work with him wether he liked it or not. We were going to be famous. You ruined it. I saw the whole shooting. I was right there in the shadows. I still have nightmares. Don't you? They never go away. You never got the answer. You never found out why he did it. Doesn't it haunt you? Do you catch yourself thinking about it all the time? You killed my father and now its my turn. I got you right where I want you and its about damn time." I heard the stranger say. I could hear his heavy breathing. He was tapping his foot. I heard Greg say, "Winnie, get a list of Jules' cases from RCMP. We need to find out what happened." I gave the stranger a minute to compose himself before I knocked on the door.

JULES' POV

A knock came from the door. The stranger jumped and drew his weapon. The knob twisted and the door swung open. It was Sam. He had his hands up and started to step inside. "Easy there. Don't shoot me. I'm still unarmed." The stranger waved him in again. We heard the sirens sound again. The stranger cursed under his breath and jerked me to the window. Then he screamed to the people below, "Enough with the sirens. I told you. You all need to leave now. I'll send her out piece by piece and make him watch. You have 30 mintues." Sam said, "Calm down now. I'll get them out of here." I felt my body being pushed down to the floor. I cried out when I landed on my hurt shoulder. Then I felt the butt of his pistol land with force on my face. I heard it all then I saw it.

SAM'S POV

I saw him hit her and had enough. I ran into the stranger, knocking him to the floor. I was pounding on his face and he put a fist into my side. During the commotion, one of his guns came loose. I saw Jules standing to the side. "Get out Jules, now! Go" I yelled. She just stood there, gun at her feet. Then she picked it up. I was trying to get a good one in and knock the guy out and then I took a hit to the stomach. This was my chance. I laid there quiet and still. The stranger went to Jules, taunting her. "You aren't going to shoot me. You're shaking way too bad." She closed her eyes, took a breath and pulled the trigger. AT A GIRL. I KNEW YOU COULD DO IT. I JUST HOPE YOU HIT HIM. I looked up and she darted out of the room. The stranger was limping out of the room in the other direction. Who do I go after?


	5. Chapter 5

_**AN: This is mainly Jules POV. I got a flash of inspiration today. Please review and enjoy. Remember, I don't own the characters….Just the story line!**_

My mind raced. How was I going to get out? In, what seemed to be the dead of night, this building were dark and creepy. Without Sam to calm me down; I knew a panic attack was on the horizon. The footsteps faded, but my fear did not. I wouldn't be able to relax until I was safely out of the building and back with my guys. Especially Sam. I tried to shake away the stress, but caused my shoulder more pain. I cracked the door and peeked out. I didn't see anyone. I decided to take a chance. I wasn't going down without a fight. Quietly I eased out into the hallway. My body was as close the wall as I could press it. Slowly, I crept along, feeling for other doorways. A few moments later, I found one. I gripped the handle to see if it wasn't locked. Success! It was opened. As I started to step in, a hand clamped firmly down over my mouth and a strong arm wrapped around my waist; holding me tightly.

I felt myself being pulled backwards. I kicked and bucked and tried to get away. The grip tightened around my waist. Next thing I know, my back was against the wall and a large male body was tight up against mine. His entire weight was pressing against me. I had my eyes shut the entire time. I didn't care to see if this was the Stranger. I started breathing fast and knew that the panic attack was imminent. I heard, "Jules calm down. Just chill out. Take a deep breath and let it out slowly. It's me Sam. Come on, open your eyes." He put his hands on my cheeks and gently began to rub them. I opened my eyes.

After adjusting, I saw that sweet smile that sent a fire raging through my body. I saw those eyes that make my knees go weak. I saw that same person who I would follow anywhere. I saw Sam standing in front of me. It was all I could do not to kiss him. I noticed a cut on the side of his face. I wiped away the blood. "Oh my gosh, Sam. Did that happen after I shot? Wait. Please tell me I shot him. Please tell me I hit that bastard?" I spoke. He nodded cautiously. "Jules. You only winged him. It grazed the side of his right arm. I'm sorry."

I nodded and leaned into his embrace. It felt way too good. But I really didn't want to move. He wrapped his arms around me and we just stood there for a few moments, trying to gather our thoughts. Then I heard his earwig making noises. "Sam, talk to me buddy. What's going on? Is everyone ok? Did you make contact with Jules?" said Greg. I gently took his mike and spoke into it. "It's ok Sarge. I'm ok. Little bit of pain, but I'm good. As for the stranger, I don't know. Sam told me the bullet grazed his arm. I don't know where he is." I heard the chorus of "Hey Jules" from all the guys. Then there was one big collective sigh of relief. "Now, boss, if you don't mind. Please tell us how to get out of…"

GREG'S POV

Jules' transmission was cut off by a horrible explosion. The front half of the building they were in burst into flames; sending debris flying everywhere. I yelled to everyone outside, "GET DOWN". I ducked under the truck alongside Ed and we sat there hoping that they were still in the back of the building. Once the vibrations from the explosion died down, I saw all my guys were ok. "Spike. Get me a location on Sam and Jules. We need to know if they are alive now." I said. Spike nodded. I turned back to look at the partially ruined building. Then I heard Spike. "They are alive, but moving towards us. Very quickly might I add." We all looked to the front of the building and saw no one or nothing except for a mound of rubble. What was going on?

_**AN: sorry for the cliff hanger guys. I told you I had inspiration. **____** And yes, I know its shorter than before. But trust me. This is all leading up to a big finale if you will!**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**AN: Sorry for the delay between chapters. I have been way too swamped. But, I am back and ready to continue this journey between "The Stranger" and the men and women of the SRU. Leah is not here yet. This is from the beginnings of Sam. Circa: First in Line. NO, I don't own them. Un-freakin-fortunately. O well, so goes the life of a civil servant. Peace, love, and lots of reviews!**_

_******Heads up, this portion is going to be where The Stranger decides to relocate. Where? Just read and find out!******_

Just as I was trying to talk to Sarge, this thunderous roar and ferocious blast sent Sam and me flying against the wall. I felt Sam's body slam into mine and then crouch over mine in a protective way. Fire flew from everywhere. Sheetrock rained down on us. The ceiling caved in and the floor gave way. I fell for what seemed like forever. I heard a sickening thud and I landed on the concrete floor. I felt a searing pain flow through my veins. When I got a chance to open my eyes, all I could see was the fire raging above. "Sam…" I muttered. I turned my head and saw his body lying next to me. He wasn't moving.

I closed my eyes for a moment and saw stars of white flashing. I heard an evil muttering and felt a needle stick. Then everything went dark.

**A SHORT TIME LATER….**

SAM'S POV

I awoke with a throbbing pain on the right side of my body. I heard a soft and sweet voice calling to me. "Sam, come on. Sam, baby boy. You have to get moving." I hadn't heard that voice in over 5 years. It was my sister's voice. It gave me hope and strength. I opened my eyes, not expecting was I saw.

"Oh, my head. What happened? Where am I?" Jules asked. I looked at her, "I was going to ask you the same thing." I saw her struggle against her bonds. "Just don't move. He's got us tied down pretty tight." I saw her head look down. I killed me that I couldn't console her now; that I couldn't save her. I was just as helpless as she was and I ate me alive on the inside. Her entire body then tensed up and I looked over. That damn nuisance walked back into the door. I jerked at the rope. Oh, I wanted to kick his ass so badly. He just laughed. This time, The Stranger wore no mask. I could see his gruesome scars. What was his story? Why did he decide to mess with Jules? Who the hell was he?

"So, what do you think? Do I get points for technique?" asked the Stranger. He laughed and continued, "How about that little homemade explosion? Did you like that? I was getting tired of your precious little SRU guys outside. I just needed a small explosion to get away. Why move you ask? Easy, those buffoons were cramping my style. And frankly, pissing me off. I can't work under pressure. But, you Jules, you understand what it's like to work under pressure. Don't you?" He was inches away from her face and was squeezing her cheeks very tightly. She was trying to pull away but he squeezed tighter. "Hey! Moron, over here. Why don't you pick on someone your own size" I challenged. He looked at me and just rolled his eyes.

GREG'S POV

"Spike, talk to me. Tell me something good" I said. Spike just nodded and turned the computer towards me. "This place used to be an old brick factory. There were a few underground tunnels added later on before it was closed. It was for the trucks to use. That was the same time they were building the neighborhood. There were only 3. One was closed up. The two left both go to upper class neighborhoods. The security for each one should have some type of surveillance." Spike concluded. All I had to do was look at Ed and he knew exactly what I needed to say. "Alright. Wordy, you and I will go to Tunnel One entrance. Spike, you and Lewis take Tunnel Two. Sarge, we'll update you AQAP.


	7. Chapter 7

_**AN: This is going to be mainly a Jules flashback. Hint hint: She might remember that infamous event from her past….read on to find out…Don't own Flashpoint…..Just love the characters. O yea, Tim Hortons to whoever can spot the reference to "Planets Aligned" in the last chapter…Its super easy…**_

FLASHBACK-JULES

She took the stairs two at a time, stopping at every level to look out the window. She had to find Danny. He looked mad as hell and she needed to know why. Her partner was onto something and she had a strange feeling it had something to do with her. Jules got to the ground floor and rushed out the double doors. All she found was the hustle and bustle of Montreal traffic. She bent over and put her hands on her knees and tried to slow her breathing. The tweed pant suit was pretty, but not meant to run in and definitely not meant for her. This was an unusual outfit, but the bosses asked her to dress more business-like and less undercover cop-like. The heels were killing her. She decided to head back to Tray's desk and see if he had left any clues as to where he was going.

Her cell phone rang as she neared her desk. She noticed the ring tone. It was for any calls whose numbers weren't saved on her phone. She ignored it and continued to look at Danny's desk. Her phone sounded a tiny chirp and she realized the caller had left a voicemail. While looking at her phone, her Sargeant McPhee rushed up to her. "Come on, Jules. We gotta talk. Come to my office." She nodded and followed McPhee while waiting for the message to play. She heard Danny's frantic voice on the line. "Jules, stop what ever you are going and come get me. I stopped by my house to get a few things. I know it sounds crazy right now, but I think I have a lead in the Pandermont case. Jules, please hurry." The message ended abruptly. I looked at McPhee. "I gotta go. I think Danny has something. This will have to wait" Jules said and sprinted out the office. She picked up her keys and headed to the parking garage.

Ten minutes later, Danny was sitting in the passenger seat of her S.U.V. His eyes were constantly scanning the crowd. "What's going on? What have you got" Jules asked. He said, "Just head to the 5-5 Precient. We'll meet up with Traylor there." There was more he wasn't telling her. She was tired of this waiting game and slammed on the brakes in the middle of the busy intersection. Horns started honking, people started yelling, and Jules ignored everyone one of them. Danny had a thin, shiny layer of sweat on his forehead and was avoiding Jules' eyesight. "What is going on, Danny? You can't keep me in the dark forever." Jules demanded. He lifted his hands and she saw the manila envelope laying on his lap.

She jerked it up and tore it open. "You really don't need to look at that." Danny said. He was too late. She was already going through the stack of photos. Her jaw dropped. She was a picture of her bedroom. She was half naked getting ready for a shower. Mind you, her apartment was on the 10th floor of her building far away from other complexes. This guy had a damn good lens. The rest of the pictures were of her co-workers in very compromising positions, each person oblivious to the shutter click. Jules threw the pictures to Danny in disgust. "How long have you had these?" she questioned. The tears were welling up in her eyes. The letters were getting worse. She felt like she was being followed constantly. Now they were taking pictures of her. This all began around the end of the Sean Pandermont Case. Jules thought to herself: _I thought I killed Sean. I saw the bullets tear him up. What gives? This can't be a copy cat. Can it?_

PRESENT DAY

GREG'S POV

"Ed, any update?" I asked. "Yea boss. The Tunnel one option has been boarded up for a few years now. Surveilance shows nothing in or out in the past month. We'll be meeting up at Two and get ready to go in." Ed said. Greg said, "Alright. Meet up in about 10 mins." Greg thought to himself: _Hold on guys. We're coming._

A few minutes later, Greg, Ed, Spike, Lou, Wordy and members of Team 3 were huddled up at the very back of a high security neighborhood. They stood over terrain maps. Greg was consulting with Kiera trying to obtain a map of the tunnels and the others were discussing what type of force to use. They all decided to assume the worst and that the gunman was really hostile and would have nothing to lose. Less lethal was the best option at the time and Lou was the front man for once.

SAM'S POV

I looked over to Jules who was barely conscious. My heart broke. I needed to be closer to her. I needed to be right beside her. I kept hearing a buzz and moved my head to get the bug to leave me alone. Then I realized I still had a mike-less earwig. It was halfway out of my ear. I shook my head and pushed it against my shoulder till I felt it slide right back in place. Then I heard it. "Ok guys. Here's what we've got. There are over 5 miles of tunnels and countless rooms to check. We'll be going in on right hand search pattern. Team one will start out, the Three following. The search will leap frog each room unless we get to a large space that will require both teams. This will be low and slow. Ultimate stealth guys. And remember, Fast is good." I hoped it wouldn't be long now. I looked to Jules. For her sake and mine, I prayed it wouldn't be long.

_**AN2: Sorry, this is kinda filler between parts. But you take the bad and get some good. So anyways, Peace, love and lots of reviews….**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**AN: I can't believe I've come this far on this piece. I am totally appreciative of all who read and review. Your comments tell me that you enjoy reading and I live to serve. Thanks to all! BTW, this will play off "planets aligned". Not really story line, but location. I don't own them. Wish I did. O well, happy reading! Peace, love and lots of reviews.**_

GREG'S POV

The tunnel was long and dirty. We had already covered 4 miles of tunnels with still no sign of Jules, Sam or the Stranger. I was growing agitated and weary. This was not a good sign. The gut feeling was not good. Despite all, I ignored the feelings and beamed positiveness all around me. We were going to find them. We were going to find them alive. The two were going to be ok. Weren't they?

I heard Wordy whispering on the radio. "Found a door, slightly cracked. Lock is open on it. I got three sets of footprints. I see the light on inside, but there is no noise. Waiting for your arrival." "Copy that", said Ed. We hurried ahead.

Wordy was off to the right of the door. His rifle was aimed at the opening. He looked at us and held his hand up to slow the group down. He put a finger to his lips, then to his ears. Then he held up three fingers and pointed inside. I looked to Ed and mouthed: _Three subjects talking. _ He mouthed: _tactical entry. Less lethal._ I nodded and looked to Lou. I didn't need to say anything. He was prepping the rubber rounds. Spike got the flash bang ready to go. We were stacked up and ready to make entry. Ed at point looked back and held up three fingers. Slowly, he took them away, one at a time.

**THREE…..TWO….ONE…**

SAM'S POV

It happened so fast, but felt like slow-motion at the same time. I didn't realize what the entries looked like to a hostage. It was a perfectly choreographed dance. I recognized the can rolling into the room and quickly turned my head and shut my eyes. When I opened them, The Stranger was gone. I saw the guys file into the room with such a precision that made me proud to be a member of that team. I looked to Jules who was barely hanging on to consciousness. They cleared the room and Sarge looked at me. I nodded to the door and said, "That's how he's been coming and going. Someone, please get me down." Spike cut the rope and I was by Jules' side in 2 short strides. I looked into her eyes and saw a distant, vacant and an almost broken human being. Gently I lifted her up into my arms and began to walk out of the room. "Jules, babe, we're getting out of here. You're gonna be ok" I told her. She looked at me, moaned in pain and then her eyes rolled back into her head. Then she went completely limp in my arms.

A short while later, I was seated in an ambulance. Jules was strapped to the gurney and the Medic was giving her morphine for her injuries. He looked at me and saw the concern in my eyes. "She's ok. She's only passed out because that is the body's natural instinct. It's protecting her more than you realize". Just before we took off, I saw Greg looking around in a paranoid kind of way. I stuck my head out and asked, "You see someone don't you? Tell me Sarge. I want this guy so bad I can taste it." Greg simply nodded and said, "I'm just getting this feeling. Something still isn't right. You stay by Jules. She's gonna need you when she wakes up. This whole ordeal has probably altered her mental state and she's gonna need the mainstay in her life. As much as it goes against the rules, we all know that main stay is you, Sam. So go on. Besides, this guy hasn't been caught yet. I think it is safe to say that he is not done with Jules yet. This is way too personal. Get going Sam. I'll be in touch soon." Sam nodded and closed the door to the ambulance. They took off.

While in the E.R., I got checked out and came out fine. Just kind of sore from the fight. Jules however, was not so lucky. Dislocated shoulder, two bruised ribs, and a minor concussion was the prognosis. The doctor told me she would stay three days for observation and stay at home for two weeks to re-cooperate. I looked at Jules and had to laugh. She wasn't going to listen to the doc's advice. I even knew that. She wasn't going to give up. This stranger was going to haunt her every breath. Hers and mine. I leaned over and put my head on the side of her bed. I just wanted to close my eyes for a few moments. Instead, I fell into a deep dreamless sleep.


	9. Chapter 9

_**AN: I really appreciate the feed-back from all of you. It really fuels my muse. As I worked on this piece in particular, I can't help but think that there needs to be a "Flashpoint" feature film. I think it would fare well in the box office. Let's start a movement. Anyways, I don't own these guys. If I did, there would be a movie already in the works! LOL Peace, love and lots of reviews.**_

_**FYI: more filler. Sorry guys. Good stuff is coming, I promise. **_

ED'S POV

"Boss, I don't like it. This guy gets Jules right from our parking lot? You know as well as I do that she wouldn't have gone down without a fight. There didn't appear to be many defense wounds on her arms and hands. No one notices this happen and then the guy sets up shop with an entrance in the middle of a white-collar, high maintenance neighborhood? He gets Sam and then disappears? This guy is good. Ex-cop or military one. I seriously think this guy is out for blood" I rant. Greg just nods. I knew he understood what I was saying. Until we had a confirmation on the suspect, I was on high alert. I know the rest of the guys were too. I couldn't help but scan the parking lot of the hospital as the Boss and I talked. Paranoia was running a little high right now.

JULES POV

"Please, I'm ready to go home. I want a hot shower and a good night's rest and I should be ok. The CAT scan and x-ray came back ok. You've given me my pain meds. I won't be alone. I don't think my co-workers would dream of that right now. I've been through enough for one day. Can I please just go home?" I asked. The nurse looked me over for a moment. She nodded and said, "I'll speak to your doctor." With that, she left the room. Greg walked in. "Look who's awake. How are you feeling?" I just stared and smiled. "I've been better. I'm really ready to go home. Can't you do anything to speed along the process?" I pleaded. Greg just laughed. "Jules, I may be hostage negotiator, but even I can't talk down the doctors. Besides, they know what's best. Right now, home is not the best option. I know you want to. Until this guy is behind bars, I'm gonna have someone with you twenty-four/seven. We can't afford to lose you to some psychopath with revenge on his mind. You need rest. Undisturbed rest. Sam is going to make sure you get that." Greg stated matter-of-factly. A single tear rolled down my cheek. I had almost pushed that out of my mind.

I looked to Greg as he said, "Listen, Jules. You got to be straight forward with me here. Tell me what happened at the RCMP. This guy was obviously tied to you in some way, shape or form. Please think hard, Jules. We really need this. It could save you in the long run." With that being said, Greg turned to walk out. I was stunned. I had handled quite a caseload from RCMP. It could be anyone. I knew I would have to call in some favors. Reading through files was gonna take a while.

"Time to go, sweetie. Doctor Standlin is going to release you. He will be by in a moment for one last bit of advice and will sign your discharge papers. Do you have someone to take you home?" the nurse asked. I opened my mouth but had no answer. That's when Sam walked in. "I got it, ma'am. I'll be right back. I'm gonna get the car ready to go." I just shrugged my shoulders at the nurse. She said, "Oh, he's cute. He your boyfriend? Sorry, I shouldn't have asked." I laughed, "No ma'am. Just my co-worker." "Damn, I'm in the wrong business. I get to look at tired nurses and doctors all day." She countered. I smiled. Her humor was genuine. I would definitely have to tell Sam about this one. The nurse walked out and I attempted to get dressed. I was working through the pain. I was also thinking about going home. Well, Sam's home. It wasn't her bed, but it sure as hell wasn't the hospitals either.

Being beat up really took a lot out of someone. It took me almost 15 minutes to wrestle a shirt on. I almost started to feel sorry about all the guys I beat up in the past. Sam showed back up. "Your chariot awaits" he said, pointing the wheelchair before him. I frowned. "No way Sam. I am walking out of here on my own." I argued. He looked at me. "You have to. It's part of the rules. Quit being hardheaded and come on." He winced on that last comment. I was glaring at him angrily. "I am only sitting here because I am leaving. That is the only reason I am sitting here. Can we go please?" I asked. We took off.

I saw the work truck sitting at the drive thru portion of the front of the hospital. Sam must have not gone home. He came straight here. He opened the door and she gingerly sat down. "We have one stop to make. Sarge asked if you would come by the station. You up for it?" Sam asked. I nodded. We headed to HQ.


	10. Chapter 10

_**AN: Sorry for the delay guys and girls. I have been getting some serious overtime with work, son and school. Back to the show…**_

_**Don't own 'em. Wish I did!**_

_**Peace, love and lots of reviews!**_

JULES POV (AT HQ)

I stopped in the hallway. It was almost too much right now. Hell, last night, I'd almost died. The past twenty-four hours were more than any normal human being could handle. Yet, here I was. My fear of not being perfect was blown away. It might have been blown away, but I was alive. A mad man was trying to kill me. Why? Only because I was doing my job. It all came down to my job. I'm a cop. I knew eventually it would come down to someone having a personal vendetta against me. Oh, the perks of the job! Leaning against the wall, I let myself slide down into a sitting position. I wrapped my arms around my knees, leaned my head over and silently cried.

SAM'S POV (AT HQ)

I came out of the office and noticed Jules sitting there. She was a complete wreck. Her hair was matted and stringy, her clothes were tattered and torn and her body was beaten and bruised. She looked like she needed a vacation. I thought about just leaving and letting her get some well needed rest, but Sarge needed me here and Jules was safest here. I turned around and walked away, giving her time to grieve. Soon enough, I would take her back to my place so she could try to relax and recuperate.

GREG'S POV (AT HQ)

"Sam. I need to speak with you." I said. He walked into my office and shut the door. I looked at him. He was tired. He was also angry. For Sam, this was not a good combination. I know he's a rookie with our team, but he knows how protection details work. Let emotions run high and the principle gets hurt or winds up dead. I had to talk to him. He needed to know everything. "Sam. This hasn't been easy for you. I know. It hasn't been easy for any of us. Hell, Jules is like a daughter to me. It hurts me to see her hurt. You have to get your head together. For her sake and ours. She is the principle right now. Until she figures out who this is and we get him locked away, I need you to look at this as twenty-four hours a day and seven days a week protection detail. I need you on your toes for this one. I chose you because you are the one she trusts with her life. Spare me the details right now. I see the way she looks at you and you, her. I need to know that you can do this with a clear head. Your main concern is Jules. Not the suspect, not the case, just Jules. Can you do that, Sam?" He nodded solemnly.

"Now Sam, I need to fill you in on a few things. Later on today, I have all of her cases coming in from RCMP main station. She is going to go through them. Should she hit on anything at all, I need you to call straight to me. The team is working this case. It came as a personal favor that the commander owed me. You need to keep her on track. Sam, I trust you." Sam just nodded again. Then he said, "Sarge, can I go? I really think she needs some sleep and a good lunch." I said, "Sure, go ahead. Check in with Ed before you go. He and Spike are working up some surveillance for your house and her house. We just need to coordinate a few things." Sam walked out and I saw Jules walk towards him. She looked at me and my heart broke in two. She was so beat down, yet I saw the hope in her eyes. This was a good sign.

SAM'S POV

"Come on babe. Let's go get something to eat." I told Jules. She just nodded and walked outside. I led her to my jeep and got her situated inside. A few minutes later, I pulled up to the restaurant and looked over. She was sound asleep. "Jules, Jules honey. Do you just want to sleep? I can order out later." She just nodded and I turned the Jeep to the house. I heard a light snore come from her still form. I stifled a small laugh. I would definitely be reminding her of this one.

I pulled into the drive and saw Ed's truck parked on the street. He met me halfway in the front yard. "Ok, Sam. The exterior is set up. Motion detectors set on all windows and infrared set up on the eaves of your house. We'll know if someone comes with-in fifty feet of your house. Spike, Lou and I are running 8 hour shifts in the truck just around the block. If you need anything, just call me, we'll get it sent to you in no time. Where is Jules?" I nodded to the truck and went to unlock the door. As I turned around, I saw Ed carrying her sleeping self to me. "Thanks, man." "No problem. Just holler if you need anything." He left and I laid Jules down on the couch. I pulled the cover over her and sat in the recliner. I leaned my head to the side and dozed off. Then my cell phone rang.

_**AN2: I have to say, that I don't feel too good about this one. Maybe it's just me. I don't know. Let me know what you think.**_


	11. Chapter 11

_**AN: Please don't Scorpio me. I have been super busy these past two weeks, what with benefits and fundraisers for my dad's cancer. Just know, that I have been working (minutes at a time, mind you) on a super juicy chapter to come. Can't wait to work it in! Not my characters!**_

_**Peace, Love and Lots of Reviews!**_

THE PHONE CALL

"Braddock."

"Sam, first off, is Jules ok?"

"Yea, Sarge. She's asleep. What's up?"

"Ed just ran a check on a vehicle that slowed down and drove by. It's Jules' ex. He was just at her apartment 20 mins ago. I rode by and saw the vehicle parked. It was cool to the touch. It had to have been there for a while. Then he shows up in your neighborhood."

"Wait, how did he know she was here? Her car is still at work."

"That's what we're working on. I'll keep you updated. Meanwhile, the guys are gonna scan the perimeter. Sam, be on guard. This ex is ex military."

"Ha, I wondered about that. Don't worry, I got this."

"Good man. Sam…"

"Yeah?" 

"Be careful."

The phone shut off. I looked over to Jules' sleeping form. She was finally getting some good sleep. I thought better and didn't want to wake her. I quietly slipped to my bedroom. My side arm was still in its holster where I left it and so I pulled it out and decided to check up stairs. I remembered that there was a window that didn't like to stay closed. I came out and crossed over the floor silently. I got to the foot of the stairs and heard a muffled noise. I looked back and Jules was still asleep. This sent my senses into alert mode. Slowly, I ascended the stairs, gun drawn. The noises grew frequent. My muscles tensed. I hit the top of the stairs and did a right hand search pattern of the guest rooms and the other bathroom. All clear. It was time to check on the faulty window in the loft. I went to pull the stairs down and noticed a smudge on the floor. It was a messed up boot print. I reached for my cell phone but realized it was still down stairs. "Do I get it, or do I go on and check this out?" I quietly asked myself.

I decided against leaving and continued my search. The noises had stopped. I reached the top and shut my eyes tightly to get used to the darkness. When I opened them, I could swear I saw a dark figure in the corner. I took a quiet, but ragged breath and walked towards it. Then I saw him. Not the stranger, but the ex. He had a bewildered look in his eyes. He threw the first punch. I saw his body tense and prepped for the swing. I bent down and came back up with a right hook. It caught him squarely in the jaw. He went down and howled in pain. "Dude, shut up. What the hell are you doing here? Who are you? How did you know Jules was here?" I grabbed his t-shirt and hauled him to his feet. He was still clutching his mouth and chin. I pulled him to the stairs. "Down, NOW!"

Jules was still asleep. I pushed the guy to the door and grabbed my cell. "Hey Ed. I got Jules' ex here. Come see." "On my way", Ed replied. We were standing in the front yard. Ed walked up and got right in the guy's face. He gave him the stare. Immediately the guy broke down. "I work in the hospital and I saw Jules' name on the wall. I had to make sure she was ok. I think she is still in love with me." (I scoffed at this point…This guy is delirious) "I saw you with her and got jealous. I decided to go to her house and offer to take care of her. I told her. I knew this would happen. I told her not to get into law enforcement. She never listened. The bitch never listened." I wound up for a punch to the gut, but Ed beat me to it. "Nice try asshole. That was a lie if I ever heard one. Come with me. We got a place for you at the station. I think you know about today's incident and you are going to tell me everything I want to know." He grabbed the guy by the scruff of the collar and hauled him towards the waiting squad car. I walked back in and saw that Jules was still fast asleep. I picked her up and carried her to my bed. She deserved that. And so much more.


	12. Chapter 12

_**AN: I'm back from an unbelievably long break. Sorry. I hope this chapter will make up for the missed time. I lost the awesome chapter I had worked up. Dang it! Peace, Love and Lots of Reviews!**_

JULES POV

Something wasn't right. It felt like someone was in the room with me. I rolled on my side and squeezed my eyes shut. Maybe this idiot would go away. Then I felt that someone sit on the bed at my feet. My heart began to race. I peeked out and noticed that is was semi dark in the room. It made me realize that I wasn't at home. I shut my eyes again and moved my hand under the pillow. SUCCESS! I found a small pistol. Slowly I pulled it closer to my body and concealed it. I waited for the person to move.

"Jules. Jules, you need to wake up." The voice didn't register so I jerked up and pointed the gun at him, safety off. I saw Sam jump up and back away to the corner of the room. "Hey, it's ok. It's just me Sam. Relax." My face was frozen in shock. I dropped the gun and wrapped my arms around my knees. I stared at a surprised Sam. The previous day's events came flooding back to my memory. "Sam, Can I get a moment?" I asked. He nodded, "Ed brought your back up bag from HQ." Slowly, he slipped out and closed the door.

I stood up and stretched cautiously. My entire body ached. I looked in the mirror. I honestly looked like death warmed over; twice. I decided a shower would ease some of the soreness. I stepped into the bathroom and got things together for my much needed shower.

SAM'S POV

"Boss, I've never seen her like this. It was like she had no idea who I was."

"Sam, I know. Just give her some time. Her body is still in 'fight or flight' mode right now. Let her decompress."

"I know, but still it was odd. And what's more, there's something she won't tell me. It has something to do with this. But I can't put my finger on it."

"Just be with her right now. It's what she really needs. If you need anything, just call"

"Copy that"

GREG'S POV

"Boss, Check this out." Ed called out. I wandered over to his seat and saw Jules' laptop from her locker sitting there. "Eddie, what are you doing? We can't look at her personal stuff." "I hear ya boss. But if this helps us catch this creep, then so be it. Anyway, look here." Ed pointed to the screen. I saw a new email marked urgent. "Get Spike on this now. We need to track it." Ed got up and took off. I debated on whether or not to open it. There was no telling what it would be. I decided to wait for Spike. This email could be a virus and I wasn't going to take any chances.

While I waited, I decided to call Sam again. I had a quick question to ask. I hit the speed dial and instantly heard Sam's voicemail. I tried his house phone. No answer. I tried Jules cell phone. Negative contact there as well. This wasn't right. I walked to the door and passed Spike. He noticed the look on my face. "Everything alright Boss?" I shook my head no. "Just go ahead and deal with that email. I'll be back soon."

SAM'S POV

Spike would be here soon. I needed to tell Jules. I was walking up the stairs and heard the shower going. Then I heard the glass break. I took the stairs two at a time. I rushed in to see Jules wrapped in a towel shouting out the window with blood on her hands.

"Jules, oh my god! Are you ok?

"Yeah…"

"But there's blood on your hands"

"Not mine"

"What?"

"It's not my blood. I was in the shower and I saw a shadow. When I looked out, the window busted. I saw a large fist come through with a rock in hand. I almost the fist but they jerked away and cut themselves."

"Jules…"

"Sam, I'm ok. That guy, not so much."

She had an annoyed, yet terrified glance on her face and her brow was furrowed. I leaned over and looked at the rock. It had Jules' old badge number on it. I pulled my cell out and called Greg. "Sarge, We've been compromised. Awaiting your word to go." "Spike might have something at HQ. Meet there in thirty minutes." Then I hung up. I closed the phone and sat down on the couch to look out the front window. Jules came back into the room and put her hand on my shoulder. I looked to her face. It was light but burdened. I wish we could just leave and not worry about any of this. But we can't. I won't. It's not in my nature. Call me a glutton for punishment if you will. "Come on Jules. Lets go to the station." She nodded and we walked out the door.

GREG'S POV

It was late into the evening. "Ed, go home. You got a date with Sophie, remember?" "Yeah, I know. But I already rescheduled with her. She'll have my ass if I don't meet her next time, but she understands." I nodded. Sophie, Ed's wife, was a wonderful lady. She has stuck by him for this long. That just amazes me. I was lost in thought of my ex wife and son when I hear Spike calling out. "Boss, you'd better come see this." I went to him but also head the doors open up. I saw Sam and Jules rush in with something in their hands. It was a rock. "Sam, what is this?" "Jules has something she wants to say." I looked to Jules. Her eyes were darting around. "Boss can we go to your office?" I nodded and led the way. This didn't sound or look good. What could Jules be hiding?


	13. Chapter 13

**AN: I'm going to apologize up front for such a delay. I will be perfectly honest. I forgot about this piece. But a few days ago, I got a short and sweet review asking me for more. So I dug up this portion. I was re-wording it and noticed all the fan world in Canada was going crazy b/c it aired tonight. I'm jealous by the way. Less I digress; here is the much awaited next portion of my book. I don't own Flashpoint, just an over active imagination!**

JULES POV

I sat in Sarge's office. My breathing was shallow and somewhat defeated. Greg just sat at his desk across from me and stared. "Sarge, I really don't know what to say. I thought this was all over. I thought I finished it that night." He sighed, "Jules, you mean to say that you remember? I thought you had blacked out this entire 'showdown' with Sean." I hesitated. "I only remember certain things." "Just tell me what you remember." Greg replied.

_FLASHBACK~~~~~FLASHBACK~~~~~FLASHBACK_

_This was it, my entire life and career came down to this. A trip to a broken down, worn out ware house in the middle of the night. The fog was thick and eerie. For some God-forsaken reason, I was out here because of a fricken text. All of my other leads were cold. Ice cold. Out of nowhere, I get this mysterious text. None of my witnesses were telling me anything new. Every bit of my paperwork was running me in circles. I called in favors like crazy. The one guy I wanted was nowhere to be found on this planet. Unfortunately, I had let this get personal. I let this man haunt my dreams, consume my every waking thought, and ultimately run my life. I was tired. I was going to find him or die trying. I was going to end this tonight, no matter what. I couldn't tell anyone that. My partner thought was I getting in too deep. He told me I was gonna get hurt, but I didn't care. Sighing, I closed my eyes and gently shook my head to clear my thoughts. I had to be focused. The text read: Factory on Stanton, 0230 hrs, Alone, Answers to your questions. There was nothing more. Normally, I would have never played into this weak of a lead, but I was desperate. I tracked the number to one of Sean's aliases. I had to try. I briefly touched the small of my back. I felt my side arm. There was a strange comfort there, knowing I had my trusty Glock ready and willing to do the job whenever it was needed. I had an odd feeling that I would more than likely need the fire power so I prepared. To err on the side of caution, I had a butterfly knife in my right boot and a small snub nosed .38 in my left boot. Sean was not to be over estimated. Cautiously, I stepped over the threshold of the entrance to the dilapidated factory. It had only been closed for about a year, yet I could still hear the machines running as if the place were open for business just yesterday. The sounds echoed off the semi-vacant walls. Part of me wanted to leave, the other part wanted to get this whole ordeal over with…._

"Jules, snap out of it. Jules!" Sarge yelled. I opened my eyes and found it hard to focus. My body was shaking and my breathing was rapid. The look on his face scared me. He put a gentle hand on my shoulder and sat beside me. "Jules, I'm going out on a limb here. You've never been asked to talk about this since that day. Am I right?" he asked. I nodded. "This is a shot in the dark here and stay with me, but have you ever seen a hypnotist?" Sarge asked. I looked at him skeptically. "Sorry, it was just a thought. You know we need to know what happened. It's the only way we can solve this and get you safe." I just stared at Sarge. Just then, I heard knocking at the door. We both looked and saw Sam stick his head in. "Sarge, I think you want to see this."

We went to Spike's desk and saw everyone crowded around a laptop. When they noticed me walking up, they backed off and went on about their business. Spike's face was unreadable. He said, "I'm sorry Jules. We needed to look." He backed up and went to work out. I sat down and noticed that the computer on his desk was mine. My email account was pulled up and an urgent message was open. I read the email and felt anger surge through my blood. The message was someone picking apart every single decision I had made on the Pandermont case. Then at the bottom, I noticed a few attached documents. I opened them and saw they were pictures of that night. Someone had been standing in the shadows filming the entire shoot out. The very last line of the document was what really got to me. "NOW THAT I HAVE YOUR ATTENTION, IF YOU DON'T WANT THAT SAME KILLING SPREE TO START AGAIN, MEET ME. YOU WILL GET A CALL AT 1900 HRS. BE READY. I looked at Sarge, looked at Sam, looked at Ed and said, "Excuse me, please, I just need a minute", and pushed through them to go outside and get fresh air. Could I really deal with this again? Better yet, would I live through it, this time?


	14. Chapter 14

_**AN: I'm back! I have had a major break -through. Thank you rsg38! This is totally not the path I originally envisioned but after attaching this to my novel layout, it really works very well. Um, still don't own. I can dream though! Again, sorry for the delay. Enjoy!**_

JULES POV

The sting of the cold wind was a welcomed feeling. I began to pace, thinking how I could work this out without being shadowed by my team. This was my problem. Sean started it, some idiot was either playing copy cat or continuing his plan, and I was dead set on finishing this. It was going to end tonight. I had no other options. The more I paced, the angrier I got. I never saw anything coming. I just happened to hear a loud zip about an inch from my ear. My training kicked in, almost instantly and I knew I was being targeted by a sniper. As I was going for cover, I felt myself being hurled to the ground by two large figures. All the air in my lungs left my body at once. I wasn't sure if my tacklers were friend or foe, so I did what I do best. I struggled. I fought like hell. Eyes closed tight, feet kicking everywhere, screaming at the top of my lungs. My survival mode was in control right now. As soon as I got turned over, my SRT training kicked in. Then I realized who saved me. It was Sam and Wordy. I winced as I saw Wordy's left eyebrow swollen and bleeding. "Sorry" I said quietly. He nodded and shrugged it off and we pulled back to the closest car for cover. I looked at my watch. "Sam, it's been over 2 minutes. He's gone" I said. Sam looked at me. I wasn't sure if the look in his eyes was hatred, concern or just plain annoyed. He nodded in agreement. Wordy pointed at the door and he broke in a run. I counted to 5 and took off. Sam wasn't too far behind me. We got inside only to face a very worried Greg. "Jules, you ok? You aren't hit are you?" I said no but nodded to Wordy. Greg just sighed, rolled his eyes, saying, "I told you guys that sneaking up on her wasn't a good idea." The team laughed and walked to the locker rooms. I couldn't move. My legs were like concrete. I was staring off into space when I realized I had an audience. I looked and saw Ed standing in the door way from the briefing room. "Jules, you alright?" he asked. I shook my head no. "Come on, talk to me." Once again, I shook my head no. I backed against the wall, sank to my knees and began to silently weep. I felt Ed sit beside me and wrap an arm around my shoulders. "It's ok Jules. No one blames you. You did what you were trained to do back then. But you have to talk about this if it is bothering you this much. Personally, I am more than sure that you killed that s.o.b. that night. However, this could be an avid fan, maybe a distant family member. You never know. Jules, look at me. Tell what you need. Please, we're your family, we want to help." I took in a breath and said, "Tell Greg, I'll see that hypnotist now."

_**Sorry for the short update. I definitely had to get that out of my mind before I forgot about it. The hypnotist visit will be posted by the middle of this week, I promise! MAJOR break through for Jules!**_


	15. Chapter 15

_**AN: I know I said mid-week, but it's been a hell of a week. This is part one of the break-through. As usual, I don't own any of this. Wishful thinking on my part!**_

Sam's POV

I sat beside Jules in Sarge's office. Dr. Luria would be here soon and she looked nervous. It was in her body language. It was in her eyes. They were darting around the room, never focusing on any one point for too long. It was in her breathing. The breaths were regular in timing, but they were shaky and somewhat shallow. It was in her voice. She was speaking of many different topics, but never speaking directly on today's task. I had never seen her act like this before. She was calm, cool and always collected. When she looked at me and asked me to sit in the session and no one else, who was I to tell her no? Who was I to turn away from her when it was apparent that she needed me now more than anyone else?

The boss was sitting in his seat, quietly shuffling some papers and getting his things together. He was preparing to leave for the day and had offered the use of his office. I knew he didn't want to leave this room, let alone HQ. I was willing to bet that all the guys would hang around until we were done. I saw him stare intensely at Jules. She never met his stare. Just then we heard the knock on the door. "Well, that's my cue. Sam, if you guys need anything, just call me" he said. I nodded and he walked past the doc. I shook her hand and Jules just stared straight ahead. Then she began to pace the room. Once all of her paper work was in place, Dr. Luria said in a calm, yet assertive voice, "Jules please sit on the sofa and lie back. I'm ready to start if you are." Jules snapped out of her thoughts and sat down on the edge and looked to me. Our eyes met and I encouraged her with a warm smile. "I'm right here and not going anywhere" I assured her. She laid back and the session began.

"Jules, I want you to picture yourself in the place where you feel the safest. No one can harm you. No one can distract you. You are completely alone but safe. Take a deep breath in, hold it, and slowly let it out" Dr. Luria instructed. I noted her breathing calm down and return to a normal state. Her body began to relax. I sat back and listened to the doctor get her into this hypnotic state. Dr. Luria got Jules talking about the more recent cases our team had dealt with. Slowly, but surely, she was helping Jules work back to that incident with Pandermott. The more Jules talked, the more I became amazed. I was amazed at the things she had dealt with, put up with, statements she heard and sights she had seen. It really made me see her in a different light. No wonder I always thought she was older than she really is. Then Dr. Luria looked to me with a concerned look. In a hushed voice she said, "Sam, I just want to warn you. We are at the Pandermott case. There may be things that she has repressed that she's gonna talk about and I don't want you to get upset or angry. We need to maintain a calm and relaxed environment for her sake. Do you understand?" I nodded yes and sat back in my chair, preparing myself for the worst.

Dr. Luria took a deep breath and began to ask the pain staking questions of what happened that night. No answer. She tried rephrasing the question. Still, Jules gave no answer. I look to Jules and notice her body tense up. The doc looks to me and I shrug my shoulders and mouth the words, "I'm calm. Are you?" She nods and asks one more time. "Jules, who else was there that night? You know you weren't alone. You need to remember." I begin to see a sweat break out on her forehead. Her eyes start to dart rapidly back and forth under her eyelids. Her hands curl up into tight fists. Immediately I come out of my chair and rush to her side, only to be stopped by Dr. Luria's hand. "No Sam. Not yet. She's almost there. I shut my mouth and took a step back to let her continue. Then I hear a pained groan come from Jules' lips. She begins to thrash about on the sofa. "Doc, we're done here" I shouted. I went over to Jules, kneeled down beside her and whispered, "Jules, come on. Wake up. Can you hear me? You need to snap out of it." She practically shot up off the couch.

"I gotta go. I'm sorry" she shouted as she darted out of the office. I looked to the stunned Dr. Luria, shrugged my shoulders and followed Jules out the door. Jules had broken into a run and I was jogging to catch up. I saw Greg and the guys standing in a group talking. They got quiet when I darted past them. "I don't know what's up Boss. I'm trying to catch up to her. I'll call when I know more." As I was going out the door, I heard Sarge tell Spike to follow, just in case he was needed. I got outside and noticed Spike standing next to me. I saw her Jeep leaving and headed towards her house. "Come on Sam, we'll take my car. Its right over there" Spike said. Within a few seconds, we left the parking lot and were on the familiar path to Jules house. Her Jeep was nowhere in sight.

Jules POV

I pulled up to my house and fumbled with the keys. I put them into the lock, only to find out that the door was already unlocked. My tunnel vision didn't let me worry with that. I barged right in, intruder be damned. I thought the guys were right behind me, maybe not. I was probably imagining that. No matter, I don't have any time to waste. My mind was going a mile a minute. I got to my office, and noticed it was trashed. My hiding spot, however, was still untouched. I fished the key out of the back of the bottom desk drawer and pulled back the rug. Then I removed the three small planks of wood. There sat the safe that came in the house when I bought it. It was a genius idea. Concreted into the ground, this thing was not going anywhere.

I unlocked the safe and dug until I found the file labeled "Pandermott". I sat on the floor and spread the pictures around. Shit, it wasn't here. I was missing one picture. Instead, I found a new one in its place. It was a picture of the Stranger. I turned it over and saw some writing. It read "I should have killed you when I had the chance. I haven't forgotten about you. Meeting is still on for tonight." As I was looking at the picture, it ripped into two pieces and floated to the ground. I thought it was me. Maybe all my anxiety had soared through my body and into my hands and my grip was way too much. I was wrong. Dead wrong.

_**AN: Uber cliffy! I know, but it just sounded really good in my head. Let me know what ya'll think. Love Peace and Lots of Reviews!**_


	16. Chapter 16

_**AN: You'll have to forgive me tonight. I've busted up my shoulder. If my typos are prominent and spelling errors are rampant, I'm sorry. My left rotator cuff tendonitis is flaring up really bad. I'm going to deal. I've had inspiration. I'll work through it. As per usual, I don't own anything! Wish I did. Wishful thinking!**_

Jules POV

I started to pick up the pieces and felt a hand on my shoulder. Immediately, I grabbed the hand and twisted around. "Who are you" I growled. "Juliana. I thought you had forgotten about me. You really should lock your doors. Anyone could come in at anytime and you know as well as I do that it's not safe around here" said the Stranger in a sarcastic voice. He jerked his wrist away from me and took a step back. I was blocked in. He stood in the door way. It was then I heard the pounding knocks on the front door. "Jules, open up. It's Sam and Spike. Are you alright? You took off kind of quick." "Let me send them away. If I don't talk to them, they aren't going to just leave. You should know that" I said. He stood there and pondered the thought. "We'll go together." I was just about to protest when he pulled his bowie knife out. "Don't get stupid. I'll be right out of sight but never more than two steps away" he said menacingly. I nodded and slowly walked to the door with the Stranger on my heels. He was in the same get up from before. Ski-mask, black long sleeve shirt and cargo pants with boots, he ducked behind the kitchen counter before I unlocked the door.

Sam's POV

It seemed like an eternity waiting for Jules to open the door that she just walked into. It struck me as odd that it was locked. Usually, she doesn't lock it until she goes to sleep. Just then I heard the locks turn and the door slowly cracked open. I saw Jules standing there, pale as a ghost. "Hey guys. Sorry for running off earlier. I was just really Uncomfortable in there. Dr. Luria really got under my skin talking about our recent cases. Especially, the one from a few days ago. If she only knew that he still HAUNTS my dreams as we speak…" She paused mid-sentence and gave a small gasp. "Anyways, I have to go. It's been a long day, I'm really tired and my bed is calling my name. I'm sure I'll 'see you on the other side'. Bye guys" she said shakily. Spike was about to say something but I cut him off mid-sentence. "See ya soon Jules." She closed the door and we walked down the steps. "Uh, Sam, I'm not exactly the expert on body language, but that did not look right in any way shape or form" Spike said. I nodded in agreement. I led Spike back to his car and we pulled up a block. I got out my phone and hit the speed dial.

"Sarge, we've got a problem. I'm pretty sure the Stranger is in Jules house right now. Spike and I are just up the road waiting for you all to get here. Any instructions"?

"Go around back and get surveillance. We need to make sure it's just him and no one else."

"Copy that."

"I'll gather the team and we'll bring yours and Spike's gear. Sam, just be careful. Don't go hero on me."

"Got it boss. See you in a few."

I looked to Spike. "Got anything in here we can use for surveillance?" He laughed. "Hello? Samtastic, you are in my car. Get to the truck. We'll get set up in no time." Spike wasn't joking. When he popped the truck, I saw what basically resembled a back up vehicle to the main truck. Spike was digging in a lock box and handed me a Taurus pistol. "It's one of two back up pistols I carry. It'll have to do until we get our semi-autos here. Let's go" he said. I led us through a neighbor's side yard and we worked around to the fence behind Jules house. It was lit up like the Fourth of July. The flood light was on, the deck lights were on and all the lights in the house were on. There was no cover beyond the fence. The power would have to be cut if an entry was to be made from the back of the house. I lifted a pair of binoculars to see what was going on. First floor was empty. Second floor was covered with curtains or blinds. I was making one more sweep when I heard a gunshot ring out. I would have jumped the fence had Spike not grabbed the back of my arm. He just shook his head and mouthed 'WAIT'. Then I felt my phone vibrate. It was a text from Greg.

Boss: Any developments? We're just down the street.

Sam: No. Gunshot one minute ago. Sounded like a pistol. No screams. Any 911s?

Boss: Not that we are aware. Ed and Wordy are coming to you from the north. Heads up. They have your gear.

Sam: Thanks.

We stood there a few minutes more and I heard the bushes rustle. I heard a hoarse whisper "It's us. Ed and Wordy." They came into view with two extra bags. I quickly found the earwig and slipped it in. Then I heard the second shot ring out. "Go now. Just go. We got Lew on Sierra." Greg said. We hopped the fence and walked up to the back door. Just then, it opened up. Ed threw his right fist up to stop us from moving. It was Jules stumbling out. She was clutching her right upper arm with her left and was holding a .38 special with her right hand. "He just disappeared. I shot at him twice. I had to have hit him both times. I was only a foot away each time. Please tell me you guys saw him come out. Please tell me I'm not crazy. I quickly wrapped her in my arms and said, "Boss we need an ambulance and crime scene. Jules is ok. The others are going to check the house."

A few minutes later the guys came back out. I was still holding Jules as the paramedic was stitching up her knife wound. Ed was completely dumbfounded. "Jules, do you have any basement areas or crawlspace?" She nodded yes. He turned to Spike. "Get blueprints now and get back here. You and Lew are going in and find out what's going on. The blood just stops in the office." Jules jerked away from the medic. "My office? The only thing in the floor is my safe. It came with the house. It was concreted in the ground. Unless there is another tunnel that I don't know about…I honestly don't know where he could have gone." She sat back down and apologized to the miffed medic who finished his job. After Spike found blueprints, he and Lew went in. They came out with the same look that Ed had. Spike said, "He's gone. There's a tunnel, but no blood trail. Jules, what happened in there?" I looked to her sitting there. She was chewing on her bottom lip and drumming her fingers on her leg. "I guess it's time I tell you what I've finally remembered. I know who the Stranger is."

_**AN: Dun dun dun! Love Peace and lots of Reviews! (Ain't I a stinker!)**_


End file.
